Unknown Title
by BleedingPoppy
Summary: To avoid getting kidnapped by Ganodorf, Zelda and Link were sent into the future to the year 1999. Zelda was sent to an orphanage in Kakariko village while Link was sent to castle town. However, Zelda wasn't as lucky as Link. The orphanage she was living in burned down in fire and she was forced onto the streets. 8 years later, Zelda lives in Castle town and just wants to survive.


**Chapter One: Lullaby**

 **So, I took this story done some time ago because I didn't have the motivation to write. I was going through some hard times so it made doing this like writing so much harder. But, now that I have my thoughts together, I'm re-posting this baby! I don't own Zelda, and oh yeah. This chapter will contain lyrics to Zelda's Lullaby. I did not write them. Then came from a YouTube channel called game4ce. All credit for them goes to him/her. So, here we go!**

* * *

The three golden goddesses stood around the sleeping child and its caretaker, a young woman that went by the name of Impa. Her silver hair fell over a face of uncertainty. "Are you sure this is safe?" Impa looked down at the young royal. "I'm just so worried that…" she paused. " _, he_ will find her." As she said that a strong wind blew up against the window. "Do not worry child, where we are sending her is a place that Ganondorf will not be able to reach," said the goddess of wisdom, Nayru. Her sister Din stroked the top of the child's head. "Yes, we assure you that Zelda will be perfectly safe from harm."

"Alright," Impa said, "but what about courage?" she asked. Another gust of wind hit the castle window. "What have you done about him?" Farore the goddess of courage spoke up. "Link has been sent to the same world. Only we've chosen to give him the memories of his other lives."

"Why is that?" Impa wondered.

"Well, courage has always been able to handle things like this much easier than wisdom," Farore replied. A third gust, this one was stronger than the last, crashed against the glass. "Come sisters we must hurry and open the portal," Nayru said reaching for the still sleeping Zelda. Impa reluctantly handed over the child, but not before kissing the top of her head. "I'll miss you, my child." A bright purple portal appeared out of nowhere. It led to a world where neither man nor woman had ever gone.

Hyrule in the future. But it had changed. There were no horses on the street and not a flame lamp to be found. "What on earth were theses Hylians thinking!?" Nayru said out loud. "All are hard work gone. Barred underneath unnecessary technology."

"Nayru!" her sister Din called. "Stop fooling around and do what you need to do!"

The blue haired goddess sighed. "Calm down, I'm almost there." Her destination was a small orphanage located in Kakariko village. She stopped at the door and set Zelda down in front of it. "Child, hear my voice." Nayru started to sing.

 _Sky turns red_

 _Princess, go to bed_

 _Close your eyes and sleep, dream ahead_

 _Hear me sing_

 _Hear my voice within_

 _Lay your head to rest_

 _Dream all your fears away_

 _Dream of a better day_

 _Please, dream of better distant times_

 _You are young_

 _Let our hero come_

 _He will bring us peace with this song_

 _We will pray_

 _And await the day_

 _Until he has come_

 _Guide him through endless nights_

 _Guide him to find the light_

 _Please, guide our brave Hero of Time_

"May good days follow and bring you peace and prosperity." The goddess rang the doorbell and opened up the portal. She whispered "Be safe princess Zelda," then placed a small charm in her hand. Nayru opened up the portal and left.

* * *

The autumn air brushed up against Zelda's pale skin. It carried scents of fresh baked bread and pies from the bakery. Zelda looked into the window and saw the many sweets and pastries that she couldn't have. "Mother, can we buy a pie from the bakery?" asked a hungry nine year old Zelda. Her "mother" looked down, her stern gaze locked on Zelda's blue eyes. "First off, I'm not your mother nor would I ever want to be. I'm your 'caretaker'. And what makes you think that I would do that for you?" Her angry tone scared Zelda.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and they walked away from the shop.

* * *

"I want her out, right now!" screamed Zelda's caretaker. Zelda had just been playing around with her only doll when her caretaker arrived home. She had been out all night at a party and was currently heavily drunk. In the influence of the alcohol, she started to try and beat Zelda for no reason. It was then that Zelda tried to defend herself. She picked up a pair of scissors and stabbed the incoming hand. The women screamed. "Mommy, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Zelda pleaded. "I'm sorry…"

"I am not your damn mother! Now get the hell out of here right now!"

"B…but," Zelda stammered.

"I said now!" She hurled her purse at Zelda's face. Luckily she ducked right in time. "And don't think that just because I knew the old lady at the orphanage means that I have to take care of you little brat! I think your parents did the right thing leaving you at that dump," she spat. Out of fear, Zelda ran out the door still clutching the bloody scissors in her small hand. She heard the slam of heavy wooden door behind her. Zelda just kept running, far away to somewhere where she would be safe.

* * *

 _8 years latter..._

"Get back here girlie! What you think you're doing!?" yelled a man from behind Zelda as she sprinted down sidewalk and into the subway. "Give me wallet back!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that now," she said back. The one good thing about living in the lower class side of Castletown was that no tried to stop you if you took someone's wallet. Zelda used that to her advantage. "If you want it back come and get me!" The man that was chasing her was fatter than others so she didn't worry about getting caught. She turned around to see if he was still following her and he was nowhere to be seen. _Good, he got off my tail,_ she thought. Zelda slowed down her pace to catch her breath. Her brown hair was a total mess. Smoothing it behind her head, Zelda took a seat on a bench and opened up her prize. _Nothing, really?_ _Great I went through all of that for an empty wallet?!_ Frustrated, Zelda through the wallet on the ground. _Now what am I going to eat for dinner?_ She knew that stealing people's wallets in wrong but how else was she going to get food? Sighing, the hungry teen left the subway.

If Zelda could describe the lower part of Castletown in one world, it would be shitty. No one could go anywhere with cash or something worth money; if you didn't know how to fight you'd better carry around a gun, and if you didn't know how to use a gun you better know how to fight with a knife, and if you didn't know how to a knife then you are screwed. And for some odd reason one of the many allies let off a very death like odor. But who cares right? It's not like most murders are linked to this area. And drug dealers find work down there. And that most of its residences are either orphan kids or criminals, and the occasional drunken whore. Oh wait, it is. Other than that, lower Castletown is a great place to live. And Zelda was fine living somewhere like that. Hey, it is better than living at the hands of a crazy drunk couple.

Zelda walked down the street and turned into the alley where she lived. It was some abandoned shop in an abandoned building. "Home sweet home," Zelda said aloud. The room itself was nothing to brag about, just a bare room with an old mattress. The walls started to peel a while back showing just how old it was. Zelda rested her head on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Her hand found a small triangular charm on her neck. The charm was composed of 3 golden triangles formed to make a 4th triangle. It was the only thing that Zelda would never give away for money. Even if she wanted to, there was something in the back of her mind telling her to keep it. Zelda let out a large yawn and turned on her side. "At least sleep is free…" she mumbled quietly before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Fire. Storms. Fighting. Blood. That's all I see. People around me are dying and screaming in pain. I can do nothing about it. My feet are stuck to the ground. The rest of me, paralyzed. I am not able to move at all. Then, something, no wait,_ _ **someone**_ _is approaching me. Slowly. The person is holding something in their hand. Something sharp. More screams come from behind me, but I am unable to move my gaze from the person in front of me. A man. The person is a very large man with red hair and dark skin. He steps closer and says something. "I've finally found you wisdom." His voice is deep and quite scary. I open my mouth and try to say something, ask, "Wisdom?" But nothing comes out. He raises the object, which I can see now is a knife. A cackle travels out his mouth and into the air. My eyes open wide. "Good night princess," is the last thing I hear before everything goes black._

Zelda awoke trying to comprehend what had just happened. But her thoughts were interrupted by sharp pain in her side. _What the hell?_ The pain lasted all but thirteen seconds. But man did it hurt! Once again the brunet was interrupted. This time however it was because she heard a loud noise from outside. Zelda let out a yawn before opening her door. She was shocked to what she saw. Outside, three large 12 year old boys were harassing a small blonde girl. Usually, this wouldn't bother her that much but this was different. It is not every day that someone from the high class part of town venture down into the 'beast' as some call it. "Hey!" Zelda called out to the trio of kids. "Leave her alone!"

"And what makes you think we'd do that?" said a boy with long untrimmed hair.

"I don't know," Zelda said walking over to them. They started to back up a little when they noticed how much taller Zelda was then them. She stood at around 5'9, while the young teens looked only to be around 5'4. "This," she said and then punched one of them in gut causing him to stumble backwards.

"Y…you just hit a twelve year old kid!" Another one stumbled.

"So, what? Who's here to stop me?" She asked calmly clearly having won this battle. "This part of town isn't for little kids. So get the hell out of here right now." They now terrified group of boys ran out of the ally exposing the blonde shaking girl. "P…please hurt don't me." She said quietly. Tears had begun to fall down her face.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Zelda bent down so she was eye level with the girl. , "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly and slightly annoyed (who wouldn't be annoyed when if you were woken up by yelling children).

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up that's all," she answered my confidently this time. "My name is Aryll, by the way."

"I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you Aryll."

"Oh! Where are my manners?" _She's clearly not from this side of town,_ Zelda thought. "Thank you for helping me back there."

"No problem. Hey Aryll, I have to ask why are you down here in the 'beast'" Zelda asked. Aryll's face was turning bright red. "Um, well, you see I was um,"

"Come on spit it out." Aryll let out a sigh.

"Fine. I was trying to prove to my older brother that I'm old enough to go out by myself. So I snuck out of the house. Then some kids started to tease me and they chased me down here." Zelda nodded her head. "Then, they got my back against a wall, and well, you know what happened then."

"So let me get this straight. You ran away from home, knowing that you could get hurt, got hurt, and probably left your brother worrying sick about you, all to prove a point?"

"Well, when you put it like that,"

"Doesn't sound like a good idea, does it?" Zelda finished for her. Aryll just hung her head in shame.

"Well, you got guts kid, but next time be more careful. You're dealing with beasts you know," Zelda said pointing to herself.

"I guess you're right." Aryll said. "Hey Zelda, do you think you could help me find my way home? I'm kind of lost." Zelda could help but chuckle at the small girl.

"Why not. I have nothing better to do." _Yes, Zelda you do. It's called finding food. But who knows, if you help her then maybe you'll get something in return._ "Really, thanks Zelda!" Aryll exclaimed happily.

"No problem," said Zelda and led Aryll out of the ally.


End file.
